The present invention relates generally to ceiling fans of the type having a pull chain for motor and/or light control and, more particularly, to an elongated wand for grasping the pull chain and also for manipulating the directional control switch located on the fan housing.
Commonly used ceiling mounted paddle fans have one or more pull chains extending downwardly from the housing thereof for activating and deactivating the fan motor and light fixture (if so equipped) and also for incrementally controlling the rotative speed of the fan. The motor housing also usually has a slide switch mounted on its side which is used to change the direction of fan rotation. Due to the height of most ceiling fans, it is sometimes necessary to either use a stool or chair to reach the pull chain and directional slide switch or to affix an extension to the end of the pull chain so that it can be reached from a normal standing position. Of course, the use of an extension on the pull chain does not aid in reaching the slide switch on the fan housing. One must still use a stool, chair, or like expedient to gain access to it. The slide switch generally has an activation button which is slidable in a vertical direction and this orientation is particularly difficult to move downwardly unless the person stands on a stool or the like. Use of the aforementioned extension on the pull chain is generally not desired since it is somewhat unsightly and presents a nuisance if it is too long. Use of stools or chairs to reach the standard length pull chains is also not desirable since it presents a danger of slips and falls and is particularly problematic for the elderly who simply cannot use such stools due to their limited mobility and dexterity.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a control wand for ceiling fans which permits the user to manipulate the pull chain without the need for any chain extensions, chairs, stools or the like. The present invention further provides a control wand which also is uniquely configured to permit the user to move the slide switch while standing on the floor without the need for any riser or the like.